


The Move- Episode One

by GeeGollyWiz13



Series: Out Tonight [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on the gifset by FuckYeahBrosey on Tumblr, F/F, F/M, First Apartment, M/M, Sitcom!AU, Stiles and Scott out on their own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeGollyWiz13/pseuds/GeeGollyWiz13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Scott decide it's time to move out on their own. They find the perfect building. Their neighbors? Well, that's to be determined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Move- Episode One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpookyBibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyBibi/gifts).



> UHM HOLY SHIT- Why do I write these things when I have 837824389724379 other things to write plus homework? Because I hate myself and my future career and just want to live in a box and write fanfic. Okay. So, love you all. Toodles. ALSO- if you want me to add any tags, lemme know. Thanks.

                “Dude, this place is perfect! I really think this is going to be a great decision.” Scott’s voice echoes through the empty 7th floor apartment. Stiles is currently in the empty kitchen, looking over the cabinets and countertops as Scott probably floats around the bedrooms. The apartment is nice. It’s not a penthouse apartment with the works, but it’s not like some of the roach hotels they had looked at prior to this one. It’s rough around the edges, but perfect for two fresh out of college guys with life on their minds.

                Scott walks into the kitchen, and throws his hands up into the air. “I say we go for it! I mean, what do we have to lose? The rent is a bit high, but between us, we should be able to make it on time. And it’s close by to both of our offices. We could totally pull this off!” Scott says excitedly. It’s Scott’s first time on his own in some place that wasn’t a dorm room on campus, and Stiles is only a bit concerned with what might happen. Scott had had a Lacrosse scholarship, and had to stay in the dorms all four years of school while Stiles was able to go out and actually live on his own in an apartment on the main street of campus.

                But they could totally do this, live on their own. Wash their own dishes, do their own laundry with no “going home to the parents’ house to do it for free”, cook their own meals. They wanted to do this. Stiles just thought it might be a lot harder than Scott thought it was going to be.

                “Alright. So say we do this. We do this right. I am not living in some frat house dump. We clean, we live like mature, well-adjusted adults.” Stiles remarks, hopping up on the counter.

                “No problem dude.” Scott smiles, and Stiles rolls his eyes.

“Alright… I guess we’re doing this then. We’re actually doing this.”

                Scott lets out a whoop, and runs out of the kitchen to probably do a victory lap around the living room. Stiles lets out the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

 *************************

                Two weeks later, the lease is signed, and the boys can officially move into the apartment. It’s a struggle, getting all their stuff into the elevator. It’s not much, but there is enough that Stiles struggles to carry some of his bags. Scott smiles over at Stiles when the doors close, and they fist bump as best they can.

                “I can’t believe this is it. We have our own apartment dude. We are officially adults.” Scott seems to shake like a wriggling puppy, but it could also be the incredibly bumpy and ancient elevator. Stiles chuckled, and hefted the heavy bags on his shoulder a bit. When they finally made it to the 7th floor, they waddle to their door. As Scott fumbles with the key to the lock, the single door opposite them opens up, and Stiles looks over, a bright smile on his face.

The man who’s checking to make sure he has everything is well put together. The suit is well pressed, the briefcase soft looking leather, not at all banged up like Stiles’ knows the one his father owns looks like. The shoes on his feet are sharp looking, if even a little uncomfortable. The man looks over at the two just as Scott happens to get the door unlocked. Stiles blushes a bit as he waves, bogged down with duffle bags and boxes.

“You two must be the new neighbors.” The man says, his voice smooth yet evil. It was the type of voice you expected the devil to have. Scott shuffles into the apartment, and Stiles is stranded, left to reply.

                “Yeah. Uh, my name is Stiles, and that was Scott. It’s our first place, you know, so he’s a bit eager.” Stiles winces.

                The good looking man raises an eyebrow and Stiles blushes, realizing what that must sound like.

                “Oh, oh god. I didn’t mean like that. We’re best bros. We just thought living together would save some rent.” Stiles blurts, and the man looks at him a bit startled.

“Peter? Are you seriously still out there?” Calls a voice from the door, and Stiles looks over to see an equally attractive, yet younger man, probably only a bit older than Stiles himself. The man in the suit now, in comparison looks a little bit older than the man at the door.

                “Why Derek, I was just meeting your new neighbors. They’re charming.” Peter smiles at Stiles, who blushes a deep shade of red. Derek, the younger man, is stubbled and built, wearing nothing but a pair of sleep pants and a tank top.  He gives Stiles a glare, as though it is his fault that Peter is still there. Stiles’ mind agrees immediately to any and all punishment that the handsome Derek can come up with.

“Uh…” Stiles begins, and Derek rolls his eyes, slamming the door.

“Oh! Well. You must excuse my nephew. He’s not much of a people person. But I am sure you two will warm up to him eventually. I hope you and your friend have a pleasant moving.” Peter smirks, and with a small bow of his head, pressed the button the elevator and gets in. The wink he sends Stiles before the doors shut is not lost to the bewildered young man.

                “Dude, are you still out there?” Scott calls from inside the apartment. His voice breaks Stiles out of his thoughts. Scott appears at the door, and gives Stiles a bewildered look.

                “What are you doing?” Scott asks, and Stiles turns to him, and waddles into the apartment with his stuff.

“I was meeting the neighbors. They seem okay.” Stiles says, and sets his bags down in the living room.  Scott’s bags are nowhere to be found, probably already in the bedroom that he’s claimed. He’s currently putting away the very limited kitchen supplies they own.  It’s not much, but it should be enough to get them at least started. Two pots, a pan, four plates, and two bowls sit in bare and empty shelves.  Scott pulls out a few glasses, all plastic of course, and places them next to the bowls, and steps back to admire his handiwork.

“Perfect! God, this feels so good, bro.” Scott smiles, and takes Stiles by the shoulders and shakes him. Stiles snatches the baseball cap off of Scott’s head, and turns it around, plopping it onto his own. Smiling, he slings his arm across Scott’s shoulders.

                “Totally dude. This is the start of a beautiful adulthood.” Stiles laughs, and then goes to pick up his bags from the living room. He still has to unpack everything he brought with him.  He leaves Scott to his own devices as he enters the room. The week before moved in, they’d had their mattresses delivered. Now, it sat lonely on Stiles’ floor, bare and waiting to be made. The room itself was also bare, painted a plain white. He could totally make it his own. He could totally make it. Stiles huffed as he looked around the room. It came with a closet, but Stiles anticipated the need for a chest of drawers at some point.

Stiles began to hang his clothes in his closet. He heard Scott messing around in the kitchen, putting away various things, wandering into his room now and then.  About a half an hour later, there’s a knock at the door, and Stiles hears Scott run to get it. The door opens, and he then hears the sound of clicking heels on the floor.

“So, what do you plan to do with the place?” Stiles runs to his door at the voice. He sees a red haired woman standing in their living room, looking around at the bare walls.

“Lydia, please, don’t be rude. They just started moving in today.” Comes another voice, and Stiles leaves his threshold. He walks into the livening room, and sees a brunette haired woman standing next to Scott. And oh god. Stiles knows that look. Scott is smitten with the girl already. But in the same light, Stiles can see a faint blush on her cheeks, the nervous bite of her lip.

“Uh, we planned on putting up posters and stuff.” Stiles responds, and the red haired woman turns to look at him. She’s pretty, Stiles thinks, but scary and dangerous looking. Like she could be a lawyer or something. Although she’s dressed in casual clothes, she looks more intimidating than Stiles ever could dressed up.

“That’s your grand plan?” Stiles crosses his arms and scoffs.

“I’m sorry, who are you?”

“Lydia Martin. Standing next to your friend is Allison Argent. You may have heard of the Argents. They’re big in real estate.” Lydia holds out her hand.

“Never heard of ‘em. But nice to meet you. I’m Stiles, and that adorable oaf there is Scott. We just started moving in this morning. Which would explain why our apartment is not lavishly decorated as of yet.”

Lydia smiles a bit at Stiles at that, and nods her head, turning back to Allison and Scott. The two are engaged in what seems to be a blush off, smiling at each other, and making small talk. Stiles resists the urge to roll his eyes, and smiles at Scott. Of course, not even a few hours in the building and Scott already meets someone worthy of his affections.

“So, we’re having a party tonight. It’s kind of a thing we do when new people move in. Gives you an opportunity to meet new people. We’re just upstairs, apartment A. It’s bring your own, just so you know.” Lydia turns to Stiles. Scott perks up.

“Bring your own what?” He asks, and Stiles wants to cry. Allison just giggles, hiding her smile, and it makes Scott turn bright red, a wide smile on his face. Lydia scoffs, and waves her hand.

“Whatever. Stiles, you know what to do, don’t you?  Anyway, we’ll see you tonight, around 9?” Lydia smiles, and Allison follows her out with a shy “Bye guys!” Stiles follows them, closing the door behind them.

“Dude.” Stiles says, turning around.

“Stiles… We need to go to that party tonight. We need to go to that party, get drunk, and be the coolest new people ever to move into this apartment building.” Scott blurts. He starts rushing into his room, throwing all of his clothes he’d moved into the closet onto the floor. “I need to get to know her. We need to be cool, and go, and meet Allison more. And be cool.”

“Scott, you need to stop flipping out. Who says I want to go to that party anyway?”  Stiles asks, and Scott sends him a look that says “You-have-got-to-be-kidding-me.” Stiles rolls his eyes and walks into Scott’s bare room.

“Seriously bro, we have to go. Maybe you can hook up with Allison’s friend, Lydia was it? She seems pretty cute.” Scott smiles, as he holds a shirt up to his chest.

“Yeah. I think you might have forgot the part where I’m into dick dude.”

“Isn’t it like 70 to 30 with you?” Scott asks, and Stiles huffs.

“Dude!”

“Okay, I’m sorry. But she could at least be a good friend. But Stiles, I swear Allison is the most perfect girl I’ve ever met.”

“She could be a serial killer Scott, and you wouldn’t even know it. Straight up Hannibal Lector or something. Eat your liver with beans and nice wine, and all that.” Stiles replies, leaning against the wall by Scott’s bed.

“I…I guess?” Scott frowns, letting the shirt drop to the ground as his arms hang limply by his sides.  “Just, you know me dude. I’ve never really had a girlfriend. You know I always go for the pretty girls who want nothing to do with me. It’s like you and guys.”

“You’re an asshole, Scott.” Stiles fires back. But as rude as it might have seemed, Stiles knew Scott had a point. Scott had the same luck in girls as Stiles did in guys. For the two of them, there was just no winning in love.

“I’m sorry. But what if she’s not like those girls? What if she’s actually really nice and sweet?”

“I guess we won’t know until we go then.” Stiles replies, sighing. “I should probably pack some more stuff away, just so I don’t have to do it tomorrow. Then we have to make a trip to the liquor store for something to bring. We don’t have anything.”

“Right. We can do that.” Scott smiled, and Stiles shook his head, chuckling.

“Whatever. Just make sure you don’t die of nerves by then.”

 *****************************

                “Dude, what should we get? Do you think Allison likes fruity drinks? Or do you think she’s more of a beer drinker?” Scott asks. They are at the liquor store, standing in front of the shelves. Scott has already picked out two bottles of rum for himself. Meanwhile, Stiles likes his beer. He grabbed two growlers for tonight, but made a mental note to be back for a nicer case during the week.

                “I have no idea Scott. Maybe pick something normal, just in case.” Stiles replies. They agreed they would bring Lydia and Allison a thank you gift. Stiles was browsing the shelf for something that goes down easy, something not too hard for Lydia to handle. Then again, she could probably down a whole bottle of Jack and not even bat an eyelash.

                “Hey, Stiles? Do you think Allison would like a-“ Scott begin.

                “Just get her a bottle of wine, Scott! It’s easy!” Stiles huffs, and grabs a bottle of Jack Daniels off the shelf. Lydia would at least appreciate it, if not actually like it.

                Stiles watched as Scott wandered over to the wine shelf. There were a lot of choices, so before Scott could ask him anymore questions, Stiles picked a simple red wine off the shelf and handed it to him.

                “There. That should be fine. Now, let’s go! We have to make our way home. Late night traffic might be crazy, so I want to at least make it to the party fashionably late.” Stiles rolls his eyes. Scott smiles, nodding.

                The guy at the counter eye Stiles and Scott apprehensively, palm out waiting for their IDs. His nametag says “Greenberg”. Stiles gives him a wiry smile and Greenberg blushes and hands their IDs back, ringing up their bottles and putting them in the customary paper bags before putting them in a plastic bag as well. Scott grabs the bags as they walk out.

                By the time they get to the party, a few people have already showed up. Lydia greets him at the door, smiling. Her face is a bit red, as though she’d already started drinking an hour ago. Stiles pulls the bottle of Jack out of the bag and she laughs.

                “Thanks, Stiles. How did you know?” She says, and not at all fake. In fact, Stiles can see a bottle half gone on the counter among many other bottles of alcohol. She grabs his hand, leading him towards the counter full of bottles. Lydia hands Stiles a plastic cup, but not one of those cheap red solo kinds, but a nice hard plastic. He opens his beer, pouring it into the cup, as Lydia mixes herself another drink. When Stiles looks over, Scott has already navigated his way over to Allison, who had been chatting with a curly haired blonde man and woman and a large black man. They’re all attractive, and Scott seems to fit right in, laughing at their jokes and shaking their hands.

                “That’s Erica, Isaac, and Boyd. They live in the apartment above us. They’re nice. I keep telling Allison they have some love triangle thing going on, but she doesn’t believe me.” Lydia remarks, and takes a sip of her drink. Stiles shakes his head. Scott pulls out the bottle of wine, and Allison blushes. She takes it from him, and walks over to the counter, leaving Scott with Isaac, Erica, and Boyd.

                “Hey Stiles! Enjoying yourself?” She asks, and Stiles nods.

                “This is a nice apartment. Definitely better than what we plan on doing our place.” Stiles jokes, and Lydia snorts as Allison giggles.

                The apartment is nice though. It’s walls are still a white, but decorated with feminine yet elegant paintings. There is a large plush carpet on the floor, and the couches look comfortable and not at all like the one Scott and Stiles had bought from Scott’s mom’s neighbor at a yard sale after they signed the lease. The kitchen is clean, though cluttered with the party supplies. There are two doors in the apartment, presumably both of their rooms, but the doors are closed.

                “Hey, where’s the bathroom?” Stiles asks out of curiosity. Also, if he plans on drinking a lot, he’ll be breaking the seal at some point, prompting a few trips to the bathroom at least.

                “They’re just through the bedrooms. Although we’re using Lydia’s bathroom tonight. Mine is on the fritz.” Allison answers, and gives Lydia and Stiles a little wave, walking back over to the small group, where Scott looks like he’s having a good time.

                “I should probably go over there to introduce myself. Try and make some friends.” Stiles chuckles, and Lydia nods, taking another sip of her drink.

                “Hey, how you guys doing over here?” Stiles smiles, walking over, slinging his arm over Scott’s shoulder.

                “We’re good. You must be the roommate, Stiles, is it?” Erica simpers, and Stiles swallows hard. She steps a bit closer, and Stiles wants to back away, but finds that he can’t move. She holds her hand out, and looks like she expects Stiles to shake it. He grips her hand, and she pulls him forward a bit.

                “I think you’ll enjoy living here a lot, Stiles.” Erica smirks, and lets go of Stiles, turning to walk over to the counter where Lydia is still standing. He watches as Erica pours herself a drink, leaning close to Lydia. Stiles might think that Lydia’s “threesome” idea may be more of a “I don’t want to acknowledge my feels” kind of idea. Lydia is giving Erica all sorts of eyes that Erica seems to be responding to in kind when the door opens.

                “Derek!” Isaac yells, and walks over to give the man a hug. Stiles’ eyes snap over to the door, and holy god, it’s the hot guy from across the hall. Isaac backs off of Derek, and Stiles can see a slight smile on his face. They walk over to the counter to get a drink, and Lydia and Erica both smirk at Derek.

                “I’m surprised they got him to show up.” Boyd mumbled over his drink. Allison nods.

                “Why? Is he really anti-social?” Scott asks.

                “You have no idea. He can’t handle meeting new people. His hands start shaking. I’ve seen him spill coffee on someone and run out without even apologizing. Of course he was sorry, but when he gets flustered? He can’t get words out much.” Boyd explains, and Stiles looks back over at Derek. With the first sip of his drink, his shoulders visibly relax.

                Isaac and Derek, followed by Erica, walk over to Stiles, Scott, Allison and Boyd. Lydia mingles her way around the other guests: a Mr. Carmike who lives on the second floor, a nice old man who spends his days reading the paper and watering his plants, and a lovely pair of old women Claire and Francis, who live across from Isaac, Erica and Boyd. They showed up just to make an appearance, and always brought the best finger foods according to Erica.

                “Have you met Scott and Stiles yet?” Erica purrs at Derek, and Derek shoots her a glare. Stiles doesn’t know whether it’s from her tone of voice or because Erica might already know that answer.

                “I have.” He replies tersely.

                “It’s nice to have new people in the building now and then. You know, Derek works in an office. But he’s also really good at plumbing you know…” Erica trails off with a smirk, and Isaac chuckles as Boyd huffs, apparently used to their brand of humor.

                “Stop. Erica.” Derek gets out.

                “It’s okay. It’s always a drag meeting new people. But we promise, we’re really chill. We won’t bother you much.” Scott smiles, and Derek looks over at him.

                “I’m hoping you don’t bother me at all.” Derek frowns, and Stiles lets out a laugh.

                “No promises on game day dude. Those Mets man.” Stiles laughs, and Derek actually smiles.

                “That’s a shame. And here I thought we could be friends.” He remarks, and moves his tantalizing hot leather jacket aside to reveal a Yankees logo in the right corner of his shirt. Stiles gasps, and Erica actually looks taken aback as if she didn’t expect Derek to have it in him to actually make a joke or even properly socialize.

                “That’s it man. You asked for it. Game days. You are going down. We’re enemies now. Mortal. Enemies.” Stiles narrows his eyes. Although, it could be his almost empty cup that has him a bit more on the loose side now.

                “Fine with me.” Derek purses his lips, and goes back to looking like he doesn’t want to talk. Stiles isn’t sure if he’s actually offended, or that is just his normal resting face.

                “Hey, I need to head to the restroom. I’ll be right back.” Scott laughs, possibly a little tipsy (the lightweight he is), and breaks himself away from the group. He starts heading for the door, and his hand is on the handle, the door cracked when Allison lets out a little mortified squeak.

                “Wait, no! That’s my room, Sco-“

                Scott lets out a scream. Lydia’s head whips towards the sound, and Stile’s jaw drops. The walls are covered in guns, knives, and even a sword or two. Other than the weapons, it’s a surprisingly feminine room with light purple accents. But the sight is surprising. Allison was so seemingly sweet. And for a split second, Stiles’ brain goes back to his “serial killer” comment.

                “Stiles, you were right…” Scott whispers out before passing out on the floor in the middle of the doorway. Allison rushes over to make sure he’s okay.

                Erica shoots an amused smirk at Stiles, and he blushes.

                “So…” He begins, and Lydia walks over, sighing.

                “She works at Lucille’s Weapons and Hunting Supplies. She’s a dealer. “ Lydia explains. Stiles takes a large chug of his drink, and then nods.  “You went to serial killer didn’t you?”

                “Uh…” Stiles stalls. “Yeah. Totally. Went there. Sorry.”

                “We should probably move him.” Isaac pipes up. Boyd and Derek seem to get the hint, moving over to pick Scott up off the floor and move him out of the door and back into the living room. They clear the couch and lay him out.

                “So- great party guys! Moving here was totally the best idea!” Stiles tries to save face, and Lydia lets out a sigh before pouring herself another drink.

                Oh yeah, moving here was such a great decision.


End file.
